Was It Worth It?
by zephyrzero
Summary: When all is said and done, was what they achieved really worth what they gave up?
1. Default Chapter

(Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing...)  
  
Was it worth it?  
  
Prologue_  
  
Silver clouds hung suspended over the fragile kingdom uncertainly. An enigma: were they to shower the land with their grace or remain looming above, a symbol of tears that were to be shed. It was discovered to be particularly odd to the young princess. She had expected, much like the day before, that the sky would be as blue as the sea, the breeze as stirring as a whisper, and the day as perfect as its first. The crowned prince expressed his thoughts of the day wordlessly. However, several factors were certainly out of place. He and his younger sister were called out and excused from their lessons for the day, a delightful, yet unexpected event. Immediately, and with subtle hints of confusion, the siblings set out to satisfy their curiosity, finding out the answer through their mother and father. Another, rather odd, event took place in the garden. There, the king smiled kindly at his children with a simple question, "How would the both of you like to spend the remainder of today?" It was... unusual. Their parents should be busy with matters of state, but today was different... somehow, and they knew it. Something was going to happen. Something that would guarantee that after this day, everything would change. Upon consulting his younger sibling and deciding on the course of action, the young prince responded to his father's question, "If it suits you, father, and mother, we would like to spend the day with the both of you. Perhaps at the cliff overseeing the beach?" "Very well then." The young princess watched her parent's expressions carefully. They were sad... something bad was going to happen and they wouldn't be able to protect them from it. She walked beside them slowly, thinking, and thought for a brief movement 'what an odd day.'  
  
That was the last day we spent together as a family. The next day, mother and father were killed and the kingdom was burned. I would not see my brother until many years later, but even then, he was no longer the bother I knew, nor was I the sister he remembered. Sometimes, I think that mother and father could foresee the fall of the kingdom in the hands of the United Earth Sphere Alliance and that was their reason for spending the rest of the day with us. I still have nightmares of what happened... but like all things, it has only served to make me stronger.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A beautiful young woman looked up to see her brother kneel and gently place a bouquet of white roses on their parents' graves, uttering, silent words of remorse. 'It had been a long time since I last came to visit. I do not ask for your forgiveness, not this time... There's peace now and I will do all I can to help in maintaining it. I still remember our final day as a family, and I only wish that it had lasted longer.'  
  
His sister besides him, looked at the marble stones before her, memorizing ever detail of its texture – from the cold surface that had begun to wear away from age to the fading luster it once held. She and her brother had promised to come every year since their parent's dream had been realized and they had. However, this was the final time. "I understand why they stayed. I just wish that we could have remained with them..." '...Until the end...' – she wished to continue, but bringing back old memories wouldn't change anything.  
  
His response came swiftly but was distant, as if remembering. "I do as well, but we were only children. Children with a future to create. One that they had hoped to accomplish with their lives."  
  
"It's not fair..."  
  
"Nothing worth while ever is..."  
  
AN: ... my first posted fanfiction... comments, suggestions, and criticisms are welcome ^^ 


	2. chapter one

(Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing...)  
  
Was it worth it?  
  
Chapter One_  
  
It was the end of just another day in the Earth's capital city of the Earth Sphere Unified Nations, Brussels, when the tragic event occurred... It was truly a nightmare as thousands of people scattered from the ESUN building while ambulances, fire trucks, etc. tried to enter...  
  
~~~~~(Flashback one hour)~~~~~  
  
It was by far past working hours; just about one in the morning. Almost everyone had gone home for the day, but a few remained...  
  
The Prime Minister sat at her desk working diligently as always. It had been a wonderful day, despite the lack of chirping birds, fragrant flowers, or peaceful breezes – for the quality of the day depended on individual opinions and not generalizations. Had that been the case otherwise, petty arguments regarding trivial matters would occur quite often and there would never be peace... especially for her, for despite all her arguments against the unsolicited title of 'keeper of peace', there was no opposing the general public in such issues – they gave their opinions openly with or without the consent of the person they are judging, but really, that is where her power as a politician come from – the people.  
  
She thought for a moment... she's given almost ten years of her life to serving the people. Nothing much has changed. There were still bitter arguments, unresolved issues... people still died...  
  
They were beginning to depend on her far too much. Was this really the future her parent's wanted? Was this what they lived and died for? Was this worth all the lives lost? She shook her head, of course it was. It had to be...  
  
She was just about to depart when the mahogany doors of her office burst open and a man dressed in a Preventer uniform entered.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Outside Pagan, the Minister's chauffeur, and the Vice Foreign Minster's bodyguard for the day stood waiting. The young woman had sent them down ahead of her while she finished the final draft of the trade agreement that was to be reviewed and signed at the L5 colonies' summit. Just as they were beginning to worry - as thirty minutes had passed, the city was by an earth- shattering explosion. Not long after, sirens and the bustle of curious people came running to the ESUN building, or at least what was left of it...  
  
~~~~~(End flashback)~~~~~  
  
That morning, Une stood by the window, looking at nothing in particular - just thinking. Her thoughts were broken as another call came, the nineteenth one since she got in. Hitting the 'receive' button, she prepared for yet more bad news.  
  
"Preventer Commander Une, we've contacted everyone that works at the ESUN building and received confirmation of all personnel present..."  
  
"Send me the list immediately."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
She received the list not long after. Shuffling though the records she found the name of the occupant of office number 1506. "Prime Minster Darlian - Unconfirmed." As her thoughts began to wander...  
  
A young man entered her office and stood not far from her desk, waiting for acknowledgement. After receiving a nod from her, he began. "Two witnesses have been reported present during the time of the incident, the bodyguard and chauffeur of the Prime Minister. However, they received substantial injuries from the explosion but should be able to tell us more once they wake up. They are in the Holy Spirit medical center recovering."  
  
"Notify me immediately once they've awoken."  
  
"Ma'am." The young man saluted left.  
  
A call came soon after. "Commander Une, just what is going on here?!" The face of an elderly man appeared on the screen.  
  
Une's face hardened at the sight of the ESUN President. He did not dislike the man but found his brash attitude rather irksome. She spoke calmly, "We'll, Sir, at approximately 1:00 am, the ESUN building was destroyed. We are awaiting further confirmation on those present. We are attributing the explosion to terrorism."  
  
"The Preventer organization is supposed to stop things like this from happening!"  
  
"I understand and I take full responsibility. A press conference will be held to inform the public."  
  
"Fine. Just deal with this problem!" The call was terminated immediately.  
  
Une fell back on her chair and rested her head on her hands, silently praying that Relena was alright despite the fact that it was wishful thinking. But right now was a time for action. She contacted the Lake Victoria Base in Africa immediately to inform two of its commanding officers of the news.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Noin was watching as the reporter spoke about the explosion that destroyed the ESUN building. There were two bystanders reported to have been injured by the falling debris though their names have not been released. A list of names of those present had not been released either. In the back of her mind she noted that Ms. Relena worked there and that she should contact the young woman, just to make sure. Thinking of Relena, she wondered if Zechs has gotten news yet. Just as she was about to make the call, it rang.  
  
"Noin..."  
  
She tensed immediately - the only time Lady Une ever used her 'friend's' name when in uniform was when she had bad news.  
  
"... I suppose you've seen the news?"  
  
"Yes..." She paused. Bad news? Relena's office? It came together quicker than she could comprehend. "... no... is... she wasn't...?"  
  
"I'm sorry Noin, but there's a very..." She paused before saying the word 'good' - this was far from being 'good.' "... high chance that Ms. Relena was still in the building at the time... her chauffeur and bodyguard are in the hospital." She paused again, waiting for the other woman to absorb what she had just said. "A press conference will be held in an hour. I wanted Relena's family and friends to hear it personally... would you inform Zechs?"  
  
"He's not here at the moment and I don't know exactly where he went or how to contact him. He left three days ago and just said that he had business concerning Sanc and that he would be back in a week. But I'll try to find and contact him..."  
  
"... Please do. I'd hate for him to find out that... from the streets. Quatre had already called, he offered to call Trowa, and Duo to tell them, and said that he'll try and contact Heero as well... Good luck on finding Zechs, Noin."  
  
"Thank you, Une." Noin felt strangely calm. Relena was like a sister to her but she couldn't feel anything... However, now was not the time to reflect on her own feelings, or lack thereof. She still had to find Zechs.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Quatre had just finished talking to both Duo and Trowa who were, coincidentally, both at L2 - Trowa for a performance and Duo for a vacation with Hildey. It hadn't been easy to tell them. Though they both hardly knew Relena - meeting once in a while during a mission - they were saddened by the news. They had been told or experienced Relena's strength at one time or another. And though they hoped that she would be found well and alive, they knew better than to rely on false hope. Unfortunately, Heero was no where to be found. The Gundam pilots were never that close outside of a mission but Heero was, it seemed, the furthest from the group. Quatre only wished that he would come and talk to him after he found out. He sensed something between Heero and Relena and assumed that the other pilots, at least Trowa and Duo, had noticed it too. Heero would need someone to talk to...  
  
~~~~~  
  
Wufei's head began to throb again. It had been one hell of a night - he being the first Preventer at the scene had gotten no sleep. It was almost noon and his temper with curious bystanders and reporters were wearing thin.  
  
A man walked up to Wufei and shoving a microphone in his face began asking questions. "How many have died? Was there anyone at the building during the time of the explosion? What happened with the two bystanders who were injured? Who were they? Who did this?..."  
  
Wufei's eyes were shut tightly, trying to regain what was left of his patience. "If you know what's good for you, you'll get behind that yellow tape."  
  
"But sir..."  
  
Wufei had it. He reached for his gun and thinking better of it, let it be. Luckily, Sally had noticed. "Excuse me sir, but if you don't leave now, we'll have to arrest you." She spoke in a calm, collected tone, gently pushing the man back.  
  
The man began to shout, "Freedom of the press!"  
  
Sally spoke calmly, "Not when you're disturbing the crime scene. Now back off before my partner ends up shooting you." The reporter took a look at Wufei, whose hand was about an inch from the handle of his gun. Luckily, the man was smart enough to know when enough was enough; he left quickly.  
  
Sally put a gently hand on Wufei's shoulder, noting that his entire body was tense. "Wufei, you've been here all night. Go home and get some sleep. I'll take care of the rest. Now go before you end up shooting someone." She knew that Wufei wasn't tense because of lack of sleep or even the incessant press but because Relena was still missing. He might be the last to admit it, considering the history he had with her (i.e. the Barton coup in AC 196), but after the Mariemaia incident, he had a lot of respect for the young woman he considered a friend.  
  
Wufei remained for a long time, contemplating the best plan of action. Deciding that he actually might shoot someone, he left for. Though instead of heading home, he decided to go to base - Preventer HQ Support Base, Aries - located only about thirty miles away.  
  
~~~~~  
  
It was tragic but the search for bodies continued. However, even after a week after the incident and Relena Darlian's body still has not been found. This resulted in a variety of reactions. While those who have already accepted her death were saddened by the news, others were somewhat glad, believing that finding her body would only bring reality crashing down – one that they weren't prepared to accept just yet. Lady Une had made an announcement that the Preventers will find who ever was responsible and continued to say that until the Prime Minister's body was found, they won't stop looking. There were always people at the site willing to help any which way they can and the workers were only glad to receive it; even after a weeks past, the people coming to help have only increased.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A man stood in the shadows watching the hysteria that was taking place. Even after a week and the place was still crowded by people. Turing slightly to his side, as to gauge the reaction of the woman beside him, he asked, "Why are you doing this? Why now?"  
  
"Because it has to be done." Her tone seemed sad but determined all the same.  
  
"This doesn't seem like you. Is it really fair? To do this now?"  
  
"No, it's not fair, but I wasn't the one who set the explosives or pushed the detonation button. But I was given a chance to live. What I wish to do with my life is my decision..." '...for once' She added silently to herself before continuing. "Relena Darlian-Peacecraft won't always be there, they'll have to learn to function without her."  
  
"Is this government prepared for that?"  
  
"I don't know... We'll just have to wait and see."  
  
"And the people..."  
  
"... will move on." Her eyes closed as she apologized silently to all those she failed through this single act of selfishness. This was her chance - her only chance - to escape...  
  
"..."  
  
~TO BE CONTINUED~  
  
AN: Hope you all liked ^^ Comments, suggestions, criticism, whatever... all are welcome ^^ 


End file.
